Wonderful
by xanime23x
Summary: Lucy has refused to talk ever since her mom passed away, but she's always had a talent for singing. So what happens when the most popular guy in school, who thinks this girl is mute, hears her wonderful voice? Nalu :3
1. Chapter 1

Lucy pov

Beep beep beep! My alarm clocked screeched at me. I knocked it off of my nightstand into my lap and turned it off. Unfortunately, I had to go to school again... like everyday… I really hate school. It's not that I hate the work or learning, I love those things, plus getting out of this prison is always a plus, but the people I just can't stand at all.

I tied my hair into pigtails and put on my uniform. My clock said 7:30, I was going to be late! All I could grab was a piece of melon bread for breakfast before I sprinted out the door. This day already sucked.

…..

Giggles. I hear giggles all around me. It's already starting. "Hey look it's that mute girl." "She's such a nerd!" "Why does she even go here? She has no friends and no one wants her here." I just looked at the ground. They do this everyday. Trust me, I'm 100% used to it. I didn't even mind it anymore. It was just really annoying. Like really, go bother someone else for once and leave me all alone for a day! Please!

I approached my locker to get some books out of, and noticed the word "loser" painted across. That was the queue, because everyone started laughing. Definitely annoying.

Once I closed my locker door, I noticed someone standing behind it. He was HUGE! I recognized this guy anywhere, since he abused me everyday… It was one of the guys from the football team, Felix Derek. I saw him smirk at me.

This was it. I could see his fist coming closer to my face. I could either be punched in the face, or block him, but that's a bad idea. I'm supposed to be the quiet nerd in this school, not the tough one who could beat you up. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

…..

"You shouldn't let them do this to you, Lucy." Said Porlyusica. I just shrugged. I mean this happened everyday, maybe even a few times a day. After smiling at her, I got up, grabbed my books, and left. First period had already started, so I decided to walk up to the roof. I climbed to the start of the stair when I remembered something.

_Flashback:_

_ "Mommy! Mommy I just learned a new song! Would you like to hear me sing it?"_

_Layla Heartfilia smiled. Her daughter had a real gift for singing. "I would love to."_

_ "Here I go!" shouted Lucy triumphantly. _

"_It's happening all the time__  
__When I open my eyes__  
__I'm still taken by surprise__  
__I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies__  
__And it makes me want to cry__  
__I love you__  
__I shall never grow up__  
__Make believe is much too fun__  
__Can we go far away to the humming meadow?__  
__We were walking there__  
__And I had tangles in my hair__  
__But you make me feel so pretty__  
__You have shining eyes just like the forest lights__  
__And it makes me want to cry__  
__I __love __you__  
__I shall never grow up__  
__Make believe is much too fun__  
__Can we go far away to the humming meadow?__  
__I shall never grow up__  
__Make believe is much too fun__  
__Can we go far away to the humming meadow?__  
__This place is so lovely__  
__The kind that makes me very happy__  
__Let's go far away to the humming meadow__  
__To the humming meadow__  
__To the humming meadow"_

_Layla smiled again. How she would miss this._

_End of flashback_

I looked over the roof of the school and saw everything, the city where I lived in the distance, cherry blossoms blooming near the river towards the side of the school, and people yelling and having fun playing soccer. It was beautiful, but I could only appreciate it from afar. It's highly doubtful ill ever fit in again. Since I don't talk, I'm pretty much well the outcast.

Really I missed this. But I don't want to talk to people anymore. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of the memory again, and I began to sing the song.

"…To the humming meadow."

I turned back around to grab a book to read from my backpack, but instead I was met by curious eyes. Big onyx eyes. OH NO!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_I turned back around to grab a book to read from my backpack, but instead I was met by curious eyes. Big onyx eyes. OH NO!_

Lucy pov

"So you can talk," he said with a big goofy grin.

…..

It's been a week since then. I'm constantly convincing myself he hasn't told anyone. If he has, I'll probably be in for a whole new level of torment…

"Haha it's the mute again!" Well I guess that means I'm okay… for now. You can never trust those popular people, especially the most popular one! Just my luck too… I approached my locker yet again, but before I knew what was happening I was falling and about to face plant into the ground, when suddenly warm arms wrapped around me and caught me before I fell. There were gasps all around me. Shocked, I turned around to see the same grin I saw last week. Great.

Quickly I pushed him away from me and ran. His fan girls were going to KILL me if they found out. Turning back, I saw him with a stunned face, but continued running. I don't need another thing to be bullied about, but I already felt the angry glares of girls all around me.

Natsu pov

"Felix, why do you always torment her!?" I asked angrily. It was so frustrating because she was doing nothing wrong.

"Because it's fun. Natsu, you should try too!" he laughed. For some reason I got furious and threw a punch at him and it hit him right in the face.

"What the hell Dragneel!?" He flung fists back at me but only hit me once in the face. Felix was never really a match for me.

Lucy pov

I forgot to get my books from my locker! I'm such an idiot! While running back to my locker, I saw a blue haired girl get shoved into a locker. She was wearing a big sweater with a mini skirt. Socks went to her thighs and she wore the typical shoes. However, she had huge glasses framing her face.

"Owww! Stop it!" she cried. Her face was red and tears streamed down her face. There was a big bruise on her forehead.

"Try to stop me," said the attacker. I realized he was also on the football team. I swear they feed off of people's misery. Before I realized what I was doing, I ran and jumped in front of the blue haired girl. She was about to get punched! I took the impact and went flying back into her.

"Why look it's the mute! You're friends with the biggest nerd in the school? I should have expected it!" he laughed as he walked away. The bell was going to ring any second, but I just lay on the ground.

"Are you okay!?" she cried.

"Hey you should get to the nurse!" she added between sobs. I tired to stand but I couldn't. I guess she noticed because she put my arm over her shoulder and helped me down the hall.

"I'm-I'm levy," she stuttered, "no one has ev-ever stood up for-r me before." She was smiling now. I took a pen out of my pocket and wrote on her hand. It read, "I'm Lucy."

…..

We were a few feet away from the nurse when a familiar face stepped out of the door. He looked at me then Levy with a horrified look. Was he worried? Or just disgusted by our presence like most people?

"Luce! What happened to you!?" asked the Natsu Dragneel. Levy just stared completely confused, but her arms started to tire so she asked him something.

"Could you help me bring her to the nurse?"

"Of course!" I was not expecting what happened next. He scooped me up and ran to the nurse's room with Levy close behind. Natsu kicked open the nurse's door and laid me down on one of the beds. Across the room I saw... Felix?

Porlyusica ran to me will bandages and some medicine.

"Oh Lucy…" she mumbled. She wrapped my head and arm for me and gave me some Advil. She also gave some to Levy who smiled kindly at me.

"You have to do something about this Lucy. You may end up in worse condition soon!" said Porly with a solemn expression on her face. Natsu looked at me and then stated yet another thing I didn't expect.

"I swear I'll protect Luce from now on!" Levy and I exchanged glances. He's joking… right?


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_ "I swear I'll protect Luce from now on!" Levy and I exchanged glances. He's joking… right?_

Lucy Pov

While I was walking home, his words keep ringing through my head. No one has ever wanted to protect me like this before, except for my mother…Could I really trust him? Could he really be my friend? Which reminds me, I think Levy is a pretty trustworthy person. It seems that she's like me. Does this mean I've made two friends in one day?! I was thinking so hard about this I didn't realize I had walked into someone until they shouted.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" a man yelled at me. Since I don't talk I just bowed and tried to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked. My eyes widened with shock. He started dragging me the opposite way down the street.

"I'm surprised you haven't screamed yet. Are you mute?" I just stared at him wide-eyed. I was so scared.

"Wow, how lucky," he laughed hysterically. I tried to punch him, but I couldn't reach, and his grip on my wrist kept tightening.

Natsu Pov

Why can't I get Luce to talk? She has such a pretty voice. Maybe she still doesn't trust me. I pondered this for a while before seeing a familiar blonde across the street with a read head. Erza? Luce was sitting on the ground crying uncontrollably. I ran as quickly as I could to her. I promised to protect her.

"Luce…" I said. She looked up at me, her chocolate eyes red and her face tear stained. Erza looked over at me as well.

"What happened?"

_Flashback:_

_Lucy Pov_

_ While he was dragging me down the street, he was talking about how he'd keep me for his "collection." A collection? Of people? Is this guy a psychopath? My tears kept falling and soon my legs started to get wobbly._

_ I fell over and the man stopped. He grabbed me by my HAIR and screamed, "GET UP RIGHT NOW!" But I couldn't. I looked up with pleading eyes, hoping he'd show some sympathy. Instead he raised his arm, and formed a fist. I covered my face with my arms and braced for the impact. _

_ I opened my eyes again when I realized I hadn't been hit. Instead the man lay beaten to a pulp in front of me. A girl with red hair looked down at me, her face creased with worry. _

_ "Lucy? Are you okay?" she asked. This pretty girl knew who I was…_

_ "I apologize, I forgot you don't talk. It must be tough. By the way, my name is Erza Scarlet. Let's be friends." She said smiling down at me. _

_ She probably wasn't expecting it, but I tackled her into a big hug and started crying again._

_ "It's okay," she said softly, "I'll protect you from now on. When we turned around the man was gone._

Erza Pov

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I was just walking home… when I saw you guys." He answered, not taking his eyes off Lucy. He looked really worry too. I smile tugged at my lips.

Lucy looked up too. I explained to Natsu what happened when I came. He went over to her and examined her wrist.

"It's bruised!" he shouted frantically, "I was supposed to protect you Luce!"

"Protect her?"

"Yeah, I promised Luce that I'd protect her from now on!" he answered.

"Hmm... It just so happens I promised the same thing. I guess it's a competition now." I smirked. No way was I going to lose. For some reason I felt very protective of this girl.

I walked over to her and hugged her, turned to Natsu, and smirked. I laughed internally because you could practically see the steam coming from his head.

"Let's get you home Lucy," I said smiling. She nodded her head.

Lucy Pov

I forgot to mention I'm rich. Well actually I haven't mentioned a lot of things… I hope they won't be surprised by my house. They followed me as I walked down side walk after side walk until I arrived in front of a gigantic house.

It is 4 stories and wide too. The outside was painted white and it had beautiful river stone covering part of the house. The door was a warm wood color, and front yard was covered in a variety of colorful flowers, completed with a little pond. A stone path led to the front door and around back with a pool and waterslide.

I could see their jaws drop and their eyes go wide, so I laughed.

"You have a voice?" asked Erza snapping out of her trance. I nodded.

"She doesn't use it though," added Natsu. That comment was pretty obvious. I took Erza's hand and took out a pen. I wrote, "My father owns a successful business." She nodded. "That makes sense."

I waved them off with a smile. Natsu was unusually quiet, but I shrugged it off and walked inside.

"Welcome back princess," greeted Virgo. She was one of out maids. "Your father would like to see you as soon as possible." That was unusual since most of the time my father neglected my existence.

I laid my backpack on the floor of my room, and headed to my father's office. I knocked on the door and entered. Inside I was him sitting with someone, a boy in fact. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sit," he demanded. I grabbed a chair and sat in front of them.

"This is Sting. His father and I work together with our businesses," My father said.

"Hey," said Sting with an overly sincere smile. There was something off about him, but I just smiled and waved.

"Oh yeah your father told me that you're a mute, or at least you chose to be mute," he added, still wearing the same creepy smile. That threw me off a little.

"You and Sting are getting engaged," said my father. It felt like my whole world was collapsing.

**Hey! Just so you know, in the anime/manga I don't think Sting is that bad (especially how he does everything he possible can to keep his promise with his exceed, and when he gets him back ;-; the feels) anyways, I needed someone for this roll and I decided to go with him SO YEAH! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_ "You and Sting are getting engaged," said my father. It felt like my whole world was collapsing._

Lucy Pov

Today was finally Friday, and for once in my life I didn't want the weekend to come. My dad set up a date for Sting and me on Saturday and I really don't want to go.

As I got out of the shower and did my hair, I wondered what we would even do. He knows I don't like to talk, what's he expectin? I slipped on my uniform, but I was up unusually early, for me at least, and I was actually able to eat a proper breakfast. Afterwards I sprinted out the door to that awful place.

On my way there, I ran into Levy, who had a small darker blue-haired girl with her. I waved and Levy screamed, "Hi Lu-chan! This is Wendy." She gestured to the little girl. "She skipped a grade and is now with us," she added.

Wendy smiled sweetly. "Levy told me all about how you're a very nice person. It's nice to meet you," she said very quietly. She was probably shy. I waved again and smiled widely.

"Lu-chan doesn't talk," she whispered to Wendy, but it was loud enough for me to hear. That was okay though. I didn't really mind though.

We all walked together to the school, talking and laughing, well, they were talking and laughing, I was just smiling and writing some things on their hands. As we approached the front gates, I noticed a girl with red hair waiting at the entrance. Once we got closer, I noticed it was Erza. When she spotted us, she sprinted over. Levy was shocked.

"Hi Lucy, I hope you're okay today," she said. I smiled and waved like usual. Levy and Wendy were both shocked.

"Erza Scarlet is really popular here!" Wendy whispered to me. She is really pretty… I guess it makes sense.

Erza turned to Levy and Wendy. "Oh Levy, Wendy, hello to you too," she added happily. Both their jaws dropped, and she laughed. "Are you guys Lucy's friends?'

"Yes we are!" they confirmed.

"I met Lucy yesterday. I hope we can all become friends," she said confidently. We all nodded our heads.

…..

After examining everyone's schedules, we realized that we are in the same classes together! Finally, I can have people I actually like around me!

"Luce!" I heard someone yell behind me. Then they put their arm on my shoulder. I looked at Levy and Wendy who were shocked yet again.

"Hey Natsu," Erza greeted.

"Yo," he added. Everyone introduced themselves, and we were all laughing again (except me)

"What class are you heading to?" he asked us.

"Room 23." Levy, Wendy, and Erza said simultaneously. He looked down.

"Oh," he added, "NO FAIR LUCE IF YOU'RE NOT IN MY CLASS HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU?!"

"Ha. I can do that just fine," bragged Erza. She grabbed my shoulder and started walking away from Natsu, who was left there saying, "LUCE DON"T GOOOO!" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore so I giggled a little bit. Erza stopped walking and Levy and Wendy stopped talking.

"You have a voice!?" they all asked. I nodded. I took out a pen and wrote, "I don't like using it. Please don't tell."

"WE PROMISE!" they assured. I laughed again and they all smiled.

…..

While I was with Levy, Wendy, and Erza, no one who approached us did anything mean to Levy or me. Lots of people surrounded Erza, who was now holding my shoulder again, and pushed them away. "Erza, you're gorgeous!" "Go out with me!" "She's so cool!" So many positive things were going around about her. Erza's truly and amazing person.

When we were in class, Levy and Wendy sat with me, but what was most surprising was Erza did too. She switched seats leaving her other friends just to be near us. It made me smile.

"I made a promise," she said.

…..

"Hey you guys have to sit with me during lunch!" pleaded Erza, which was rare, but we really didn't have any other place to sit so we went with her. Everyone was staring at us, and the table she sat at. It was filled with the most popular kids in the whole school! I have GOT to stay calm. We arrived at the table, and everyone looked up. Natsu tried to tackle me, but Erza stopped him.

"Let me introduce everyone. This is Gray, he has a bit of a… habit…"

"Of what?" asked Levy.

"Stripping," Erza replied. Our eyes widened. What. The. Heck. "This is Juvia," she pointed to a girl hugging Gray. She must have an obsession or something.

"This is Cana. Don't ever challenge her to a drinking battle." A drinking battle? I noticed she was drinking a bottle of… beer!?

"The guy with all the piercings is Gajeel." I turned to Levy and noticed her face was a bit red. I nudged her and smirked.

"These are the Strauss'." Erza pointed to a big man with white hair. "This is Elfman. Next to him are his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna.

"This is Loke, and watch out, he's a ladies man, Romeo, and lastly, Jellal, my boyfriend," she smiled. Of course this beautiful person had a boyfriend.

"Heeeeyy! You forgot me!" whined Natsu.

"I know," she replied with a smirked. Suddenly, Loke grabbed my hand and said, "I know this is sudden, but I think I love you," he smiled warmly. My eyes widened. What the heck. I could feel my face getting a little hot. However, Natsu and Erza simultaneously tackled him and yelled at him. Everyone was laughing.

…..

After school, Erza had a martial arts match, which Jellal went to watch. Juvia wouldn't leave Gray so he sprinted away with her trailing him. Gajeel and Levy, who got close, went to the library. I saw Loke flirting with another girl, and the Strauss' left early. Wendy and Romeo went home in the opposite direction of me, so all that was left was Natsu and me.

"I live that way so I'll walk you home today!" he cheered. After a while he said, "Since you can talk, can you say something to me. Please!" he then begged. I hadn't used my voice talk to people for 10 years. I only sang now, and that was sometimes. And what was I going to say. I looked at him, and his big eyes were gazing down at me, like he was waiting for me to speak.

"Hi," I whispered quietly. I hoped he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Yay! Luce, say some more things! Please!" I shot him an irritated look, but he didn't care. Natsu put me in a headlock and threatened not to let me go until I spoke.

"You're supposed to protect me, not hurt me," I whispered to him. He looked down regretfully.

"Sorry…" he responded, but then returned to his huge grin. Once we got to my house, we said our farewells. I turned around and he was still there. Was he waiting for me to enter safely?

Saturday morning

"Princess, your father has requested I get you prepared. Sting will be here at 12," Virgo said while walking up to me. After I showered, Virgo threw me into a yellow sundress with white flats. She put a crystal heart necklace around my neck, and tied up my hair, with ribbons, into pigtails.

…..

Unfortunately, Sting arrived early. When he saw me, he smiled. It was the weird smile again.

"You look beautiful today, Lucy," he said. I smiled back as thanks, and he grabbed my hand.

"We'll be back later!" he called as we ran away from my house. His smiled looked real right now though, not fake. We walked through town as he talked to me, but he said something funny, and I laughed.

'There's your pretty voice," he said sweetly making me blush a little. It was hot and humid outside, and almost summer vacation. The sky was bright blue, with not one cloud in the sky.

We walked into a cute little restaurant. I looked around and saw… someone with pink hair sitting with someone with short white hair. Oh no! Natsu and Lisanna can't be here! Luckily our table was on the other side of the restaurant, but I felt like someone's eyes were on me.

Sting and I talked and laughed. I talked a little I guess. I felt a lot more comfortable around him then I did the other day. After we ate, Sting led me outside again.

"Do you want to see a movie?" he asked. "We still have plenty of time before it gets dark."

I nodded. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Sting picked a scary movie and I was clinging onto him the whole time. I swear I heard growls from behind us.

Afterwards, Sting and I walked back to my house. Before we got there though, we stopped, and he put his hands behind my back, and started getting closer to me. I panicked a little. My first kiss gone on the first date!? No way! He was getting closer and closer. I saw him closer his eyes and he tilted my head up.

Unexpectedly, a pink haired boy knocked into him making him fumble over his footing. Natsu. He interrupted. Thank goodness!

"Lucy! Lis and I were eating at that restaurant and we saw you! Why didn't you tell me you had a date! How do I know he is safe? I have to protect you!" he yelled. He seemed flustered by this. Maybe he was taking this protecting business too seriously. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around. It was Sting.

"Who is this?" he asked irritably.

"N-" I began.

"I'm Natsu, and I promised I'd protect her," Natsu said proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously _

_ "I'm Natsu, and I promised I'd protect her," Natsu said proudly._

Lucy Pov

Two days later at school

I can't believe Natsu did that…He says he wants to protect me, but I don't think I need to be protected from Sting… do I?

"Luce!" I heard someone call my name. Speak of the devil.

"Hey!" he said with a big goofy grin on his face. I waved back at him. Then as if he could read my mind, he said, "Luce don't see Sting anymore. I don't think he is safe to be around," he said with concerned eyes. I didn't respond. I mean I just _have_ to be engaged to him.

Natsu waved goodbye and ran off to be with some of his football buddies. I even saw that pig Felix. Well, I guess he can't stop being their friends just for me.

When I opened it, I noticed a letter. It read, "Luce, come meet me in the gym after school. I need to tell you something! It's important. Make sure to come alone! –Natsu." I bet while reading this I had a dumb little smile on my face. People started laughing at me. "She's so pathetic." "Why is she so happy?" So many people were giggling around me, and I didn't know why. I must've looked really stupid.

…..

The day actually went by very quickly. I ate lunch with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Joke, Juvia, who was clinging to Gray, Cana, Jellal, and Romeo. Natsu is friends with so many great people. I'm glad that they talk to me too. We laughed about so many things, even I laughed, which shocked most of the people. Natsu explained how I didn't like to talk, but everyone was so happy when I laughed in front of them. It made me feel warm in my chest.

I skipped happily to the gym. Along the way I heard people laughing and whispering, "She doesn't know a thing." It freaked me out, so I tried to be a ninja, like Natsu sometimes.

I backed into the gym and then turned around expecting Natsu to yell, "Luce!" Instead I was surrounded by a bunch of angry people. There were some guys from the football team, a bunch of random people I didn't know, and Natu's fangirls. They quickly surrounded me.

"Stop acting like you're best friends with Natsu, you bitch!" some of the girls yelled. "Stay away from the beautiful Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna!" a few guys were yelling. "You don't own the school you ugly freak! Go back to being the mute loser no one wants!"

They closed in on me and started BEATING me up. They were kicking, punching, and pulling my hair. I felt blood dripping down my face and saw huge bruises forming all over me. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and I just put my hands over my head and pulled my legs to my chest, hoping it would be over soon. I soon felt my clothes growing damp, and I liked down at my stomach and saw my clothes drenched in blood.

Suddenly, everyone stopped punching and kicking and grabbing. They backed off, and some members of the football team stepped forward. Felix grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "If you don't stay away from them, we'll do much worse," he smirked. He threw me at the ground and laughed. Everybody did. I started coughing out a lot of blood. Some people looked scared and ran away, but most of them just left, laughing and talking with their friends about how they did a "good deed."

I lay there, soaked in my own blood. I tried to stand, but I just coughed up more blood and fell to the ground. I shut my eyes and started screaming. I didn't care if anyone heard me.

Natsu pov

Today I had cleaning duty, and I hated it. Why do the students need to clean when it's the teacher's classroom? I looked out the window and saw a bunch of people walking away from the gym. I curiously walked down the stairs wondering what was in the gym. Just then I heard a familiar scream. Was it Lucy? Luce barely talked, yet alone screamed. But her voice was coming from the gym.

As I walked in my eyes opened widely and I started to shake.

"Oh Luce…" I choked out and ran to her.

Lucy pov

Just as I was about to black out, I was something pink running towards me. It was Natsu… I saw his mouth moving but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

Natsu pov

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!" I yelled out, tears streaming down my face. It was all my fault. I should have been there. Luce…


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_ "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!" I yelled out, tears streaming down my face. It was all my fault. I should have been there. Luce…_

Natsu pov

I scooped Lucy up in my hands and looked down at her swollen, bruised face. The sight of her made my heart hurt. Should I take her to a hospital? Her house?

I sprinted down the street as fast as I could. The hospital was a few blocks away. Once I got there I planned on using her phone to call her dad or mom. She's never mentioned her mom… I wonder what's happened to this girl before.

As I was sprinting down the street, a flash of red hair came into view, and hastily approached me.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!" shouted Erza when she saw Lucy's beaten up face. Her eyes were getting watery and her hands balled into fists were shaking.

"I'll explain later!" I shouted zooming by her. She started to following me. I frantically kicked open the doors to the hospital and ran to the nearest nurse. She gasped when she saw Lucy and called over a doctor. They led Erza and me to an empty room. I laid her down on the bed and then was kicked out of the room.

"Explain," whispered Erza. I told her all I knew, like how I was cleaning and saw people leave the gym, so I went to investigate. I don't ever think I've seen the fierce, popular Erza Scarlet cry. It hurt a lot.

…..

"She can be taken home now," said a nurse, "her father has been informed as well. He would like for you to take her home _safely_." Erza and I nodded our heads and walked into the small room Lucy was in.

Lucy pov

My whole body ached. I looked down and saw huge cuts and bruises all over me. The sight was unbearable. Why me? What did I ever do? I felt tears stream down my face. There were footsteps outside the door, and in walked Erza and Natsu. I didn't want to see him. Why did he even talk to me in the first place? If I was still a nobody with Levy, none of this would have happened. Erza knelt beside my bed and hugged me tightly. Her tears were soaking my shirt. Natsu walked up to me and took my hand.

"Luce…" he started. He wouldn't look at me. Then again it was his fans that beat me up. He should be guilty. Erza let go of me and Natsu jumped at me and wrapped his arms around me so strongly it hurt. I winced and he released his strong hold. He lifted me up in his arms and started walking towards the doors.

"We're taking you home, Lucy," whimpered Erza.

Erza's parents called her telling her to come home because it was very late, so she gave me another hug and said goodbye. It was just Natsu and me. He stopped walking and looked down at me with remorseful eyes. I looked back at him. Suddenly, he kissed my forehead. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

…..

My dad, surprisingly, was waiting for me at the door. He led me up to my room and we sat down on my bed.

"Lucy, you will not be going to school anymore," he added expressionlessly. What would Levy do without me? It's true we could still text and hang out, but what about in school? We were best friends!

I nodded back, there was no use fighting _him_. If I wasn't busy with school, maybe I could sing. I decided I would speak in front of him this one time.

"Father," I whispered, "since I won't be busy with school, may I sing?" He looked at me shocked. He was about to say something (probably a no), but instead he said, "You can sing until you take over the company with Sting. I'll call an agency tomorrow." And then he exited my room.

I was good at two things; being awkward, and singing. I sat down and group texted Levy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Loke, Jellal, Romeo, and Natsu about my choice to leave school. (Wow that's a lot of people)

Lucy: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm not going to be going to school anymore.

Levy: WHY!

Erza: It's understandable :( I'll miss you!

Gray: What? How come?

Wendy: LUCY NOOO!

Cana: Lucy, why would you do this to us!?

Mirajane: Sweetie, did something happen?

Lisanna: Lucy are you okay?

Elfman: A real man stays in school!

Lucy: Some terrible things happened to me at school today. My father is making me quit…

Erza: That was scary…

Natsu: I never want to find you like that again Luce.

Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED?

Lucy: I was beat up… Really badly ;-;

Levy: Natsu I thought you were ganna protect her :(

Wendy: YEAH! What Levy said!

Gajeel: He can't be everywhere at once.

Loke: My princess, I wouldn't have let that happen.

Jellal: I hope you get better though!

Romeo: Wendy and Levy, don't ask Natsu these things! You'll make him feel guilty!

Juvia: Juvia is going to miss love rival!

Lucy: Love rival?

Levy: Love rival?

Erza: She thinks every girl is trying to steal Gray from her.

Gray: We're not dating!

Natsu: LUCY I'M SOOOOO SORRY I WASN'T THERE IF I DIDN'T HAVE CLEANING DUTY YOU'D BE OKAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Jellal: O.O

Gajeel: Lucy. Run.

Cana: Calm yourself Natsu.

Loke: I COULD'VE PROTECTED HER BETTER THAN YOU!

Lisanna: Natsu…

Lucy: It's okay. My dad said I can become a singer :)

Everyone (but Natsu): YOU CAN SING!?

Natsu: Woah Luce! That's awesome! You're so good at singing!

Levy: Lucy how come Natsu has heard you sing?!

Eeveryone (but Natsu): I want to here you!

Mirajane: OH MY GOSH! Are you and Natsu dating and you sing for him!?

Lucy: NO!

Natsu: NO!

Erza: It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Everyone should go to bed NOW! Lucy YOU HAVE TO KEEP IN TOUCH WITH US!

Lucy: I will!

Everyone (but Erza): GOODNIGHT!

Natsu pov

I stared up at the ceiling of my pitch black room. The only light was from the moon.

"She's becoming a singer huh?"

Will she have time for us anymore? This made my chest hurt


End file.
